The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, irrigation is the method in which water is supplied to plants at regular intervals for agriculture. Irrigation is used to assist in the growing of agricultural crops, maintenance of landscapes, and revegetation of disturbed soils in dry areas and during periods of inadequate rainfall. In contrast, agriculture that relies only on direct rainfall is referred to as rain-fed or dry land farming.
Generally, water control gates are operable along irrigation channels. The water control gates may be of a type used along irrigation channels or may be of a type used along the sides of irrigation channels to allow water to flow into bays along the channel and extending therefrom and such gates may have local or remote control.
It is known that there have been proposed many forms of water control gates having a rigid closure member which may be hinged or lifted for allowing water flow and then closed or placed down again to stop water flow. There is a problem however that if solid material such as stones, pebbles, sticks or the like are in the gateway when the gate is shut, then the solid gate member may jam not fully shut and considerable leakage through the gate can occur. Also, the gates are not automated or remotely controlled; and thus require constant supervision to allow appropriate amounts of water through the channel and into the field.
Other proposals have involved water gates systems for irrigation. The problem with these systems is that they do not take into account water levels, flow rates, and environmental conditions when opening and closing the gates. Also, they are not automated or remotely controlled. Even though the above cited water control gates meets some of the needs of the market, an automated irrigation gate system and method for regulating water levels in an irrigation channel and an agricultural region that automates control of water through an irrigation channel based upon water levels, water flow rate, and ambient environmental conditions in the irrigation channel and an adjacent agricultural region through use of at least one automated irrigation gate system that operationally attaches to the irrigation channel to monitor fluid levels, flow rates, and environmental conditions, such that a processor may calculate the data to controllably displace a gate over a channel opening between an open position and a closed position, is still desired.